Back To December
by GeminiLeo0609
Summary: They got hurt by each other yet they thought they should blame themselves. They suffered through their own emotions and thoughts for almost ten years... Will they finally have the happiness they've yearned? This is part of the 2786 Song Fictions Project!


_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life, tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

I was lost in my thoughts. That is until I heard _her_ sweet and cheerful voice greeting everyone.

"Long time no see~ me wish you're all fine~~~"

I stared at her bright smile. It was like the sun cheering everyone up when they're feeling down…

"Ah…Tsuna-san…" Her smile faltered a little.

"Haru." I know the real reason she came to Italy is for business but still, I hope that she's coming here because she wants to see me…It's been such a long time since I've seen her…She actually cut short her hair and she changed the way she speaks…

* * *

_You've been good, busier than ever._

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

"Ne, Haru, how are you?" I asked her softly. I noticed her body stiffened up before relaxing.

"I'm fine; work has been busier than ever though." I flinched slightly at the formal tone she's using but I can't help but feel relieved when she said she's fine. Ten years ago, if someone told me Haru would be a famous fashion designer, I probably would have brush that person off…But now…The said girl not only became a famous fashion designer, she's also one of the best spies Vongola Family have ever had…

"Haru-" I opened my mouth but Haru quickly cut me off.

"Ah! It seems my manager is here, I should be going." And she ran off with that. I closed my mouth and sighed in disappointment. Well, I can't really blame for having this kind attitude after _that _happened…

* * *

_Cause the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

"_Tsuna-san~~~ Haru's definitely going to be your wife when we're all grown up~~~" _

I smiled a little at that memory. She's always so cheerful and bubbly. But I frowned when I remember what happened 3 years ago during Valentine's Day.

I can't believe I did that…Kyoko-chan and Haru both gave me chocolates but I actually ignored Haru and throw the chocolates she gave me when nobody noticed. I guess I was pretty annoyed by her that time and blamed her as the cause Kyoko-chan and I weren't together yet.

* * *

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

I still remember what happened two years ago during Christmas…

~*Flashback*~

"_Kyo-Kyoko-chan, actually, I-I-I like you! Would you be my girlfriend?" I stammered and blushed._

"_E-eh? Arigato, demo gomen ne, Tsuna-kun, I have someone I like already, I'm really sorry." I widened my chocolate brown orbs and stare at my crush in shock. I got rejected. I got rejected after I've finally mustered enough courage to confess to her. I can feel my heart break into pieces…_

"_Tsuna-kun?" I snapped out of my thoughts. _

"_Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" NO! I'M NOT!_

"_I'm fine, Kyoko-chan, I hope you are happy with the boys you like." I forced a smile at her. I can tell she's unconvinced but she brushed it off._

"_Ne, Tsuna-kun, do you wanna have some tea after this?" Kyoko-chan smiled a warm smile at me. I wanna say no but I heard myself said a 'Sure, why not?' to her. Damn me and my stupid mouth. So here I am, in a small and cosy café with the girl who rejected me._

"_Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-san! I'm sorry I'm late!" I snapped my head up when I heard a familiar bubbly voice. _

"_Haru-chan!"_

"_I hope I'm not bothering the two of you, I mean I'm sure the two of you are very busy with your work and all." I stared at her cheerful smile. She looks so happy that it actually stings my broken heart._

"_It's okay; it's been such a long time since we've seen each other!" Kyoko-chan giggled at her._

"_Oh, I nearly forgot! I've brought presents for everyone! Here, Kyoko-chan!"_

"_Arigato!"_

"_Tsuna-san, here's…yours…Tsuna-san, are you okay?" I flinched when I saw concern in her eyes. I guess I can't really hide anything for her. Even though Haru may not seem like it, she can tell something is wrong by just one glance._

"_I'm fine, just a little tired with the paper works." I lied to her. The concern in her eyes changed to doubt and determination. Damn. I know she's gonna question me when she got the chance and she __**will**__ get answers from me. I sighed. I admire Haru's determination but sometimes she can be quite annoying._

_After lunch, I was sitting with Haru in that cafe. Kyoko-chan left a long time ago as she claimed she still has some work to be done. I could hear the other customers laughing and joking around, but I was deep in my own depression. Haru stared at me. Her eye full of concern but ignored her as I struggled to keep the tears in my eyes from falling._

"_Tsuna-san…" I stared at her. I don't know what gotten into me that time. The more I stared at Haru, the more the anger in me boiled. She seems frightened at the hatred in my eyes._

"_It is all your fault…If you didn't shout out all those stupid confessions about me, Kyoko-chan would have noticed me…And I wouldn't be here crying my eyes out after being rejected…IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR FROM MY LIFE?" I yelled out in the end. _

_Haru just stared at me in shock and disbelief with her chocolate brown orbs. But all her shock and disbelief changed disappeared in a moment. Her bangs covered most of her face so I can't read her expression at all. When she looked up at me, my heart immediately felt a pang of pain. Her eyes full of tears that were threatening to fall._

"_Gomen ne…Tsuna-san…It's all my fault…I'll leave now…" My eyes widened at what she said. __**No! I don't want her to go! I didn't mean what I said just now! **_

_But it was too late. She already ran out of the café. I don't know what happened after. All I can remember was a tear sliding down my cheek and I blacked out._

~*Flashback Ends*~

Now that I think about it…When I got rejected by Kyoko-chan, I was disappointed, hurt, but I didn't feel like the world was going to end like I thought I would. However, when I saw Haru's tears…

Damn…I'm really Dame-Tsuna…Why can't I do anything right…

If only I can go back to that December…

If only I can get her back…

* * *

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving,_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_Realized that I loved you in the fall._

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind._

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

I opened my chocolate brown orbs and stare at ceiling of my room. I was panting and my whole body was covered with sweat. **Why? **I kept asking myself. **Why can't I get him out of my mind? **Tears slowly slide down my cheeks.

Ever since I saw him that day at the airport, no matter when I'm at work or even sleeping, he's like a ghost haunting my thoughts. My manager was worried about me even though I reassured her that I'll be fine. But am I really fine? Every time I try to relax, my thoughts will fly back to all those memories during summer when he was still with me. All those laughter…It doesn't matter if the smile on his face is not because of me, as long as he is happy, I'll be happy…

I try to not cry. I try to stop the tears from flowing. But they only flow more as remembered what happened between the two of us. Not every memory of him is happy. Every time he is hurt, I feel hurt too…

I know he loved me even though his love is not like my love to him. Even though I know that, I can't help but be greedy and hope that one day maybe he'll love me the way I love him. But that day…Why did I say goodbye to him when what I wanted to do was actually stay by his side? Is it because I'm tired of waiting?

* * *

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind._

_I__'d__ go back to December all the time_

"_Gomen ne…Tsuna-san…It's all my fault…I'll leave now…"_

That memory stabbed my heart. I can never forget that day. After what happened in the café, I sent a request to Reborn-chan. I wanted to train and become a spy for Vongola. If I can't bring happiness to him, then maybe I can be at least a little useful to him. If I can only bring pain to him, then its better I leave. Maybe I could finally have some freedom. Maybe I could finally free myself from him. But this so called freedom is what made me missed him more.

I shouldn't have just walked out like that that day. It still pains me whenever I remembered what he said to me. I wanted to hate him. I wanted to leave him for good. But he is just like a drug I'm addicted to. I should have known he would be angry and hurt when he was rejected by Kyoko-chan so I should have just leaved him alone to think about it. But I just walked out just like that.

If only I can go back to that December…

If only I can go back and changed my mind…

* * *

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right._

{Underline = Haru, **Bold **= Tsuna}

I missed him.

**I missed her.**

No matter it's him smile or tears, I missed all of those.

**No matter it's her smile or tears, I missed all of those.**

I remembered the first time he held me. It was so warm and comforting; I was almost lured to sleep that day. 

**I remembered the first time she saw me cry. Her eyes reflected the hurt she felt when she saw my tears.**

I know thinking all these won't make him love me again. But if I'm given the chance…

**I know wishing all these won't make her love me again. But if I'm given the chance…**

**I swear I'll love right.**

**And I won't let go again.**

* * *

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

It was finally December again. Every family member of the Vongola Family gathered at the ballroom to celebrate Christmas together.

Reborn was surrounded by girls trying to flirt with him, Gokudera snarling at people who got too close with Tsuna, Yamamoto laughing with some of the guests, Lambo taking a nap near the balcony, Ryohei trying to get someone to fight with him, Mukuro flirting with Chrome, Hibari standing at a corner silently eyeing everyone in the ballroom, Tsuna was entertaining some bosses from other families, Kyoko-chan dancing happily with her boyfriend on the dance floor and Haru keeping an eye on everyone…

It was truly a fun event indeed. But two particular people don't seem like they were enjoying it at all. The two of them were sneaking glances at each other when they thought the others weren't paying attention. Once or twice they met each other's eyes but one of them will always turn her head away. Little did the two of them know that everyone in Vongola knows about the two of them.

The others shook their head once again when they saw the two of them turn their head away again. _It has been ten years for god's sake! Why can't they realize they're in love with each other?_ But they understand that this kind of situation is not all their fault. No one can go back in time to change what had happened. The two of them were too afraid. Afraid of hurting the other and afraid of being hurt.

* * *

_But this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,_

_And I go back to December._

_Turns out freedom ain__'__t nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright._

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind._

_I__'d__ go back to December all the time._

"Haru." The said girl turned over and stared at the guy standing in front of her in shocked. **Why would he want to talk to me? I was the one who left…**Even with this kind of thoughts haunting her mind, Haru still smiled at him.

**How can she still smile at me? I hurt her…**Tsuna didn't say anything. He walked towards her and silently hugged her. How he miss the warmth of her body when he held her against his…

At this point, Haru was so confused. She was torn between pushing or embracing the warmth she yearned for years. After a few seconds, she made up her mind. She slowly lifted her hands and hugged him tightly.

Feeling her soft hands around him, Tsuna's heart made a leapt. How can he never notice it before? True, he liked Kyoko-chan for years. But the one he really loves is the girl who was always by his side no matter he is happy or sad. The one who he took for granted.

"I love you…" He mumbled out. Haru's eyes widened in shock. He loves her? But what about Kyoko-chan?

"I can't believe I was stupid…How can I not see it? The one I've always love is you…" Hearing his confession, tears slowly slide down Haru's cheek. He loves her. He had always loved her…Her wish for almost ten years finally came true…

"I love you too…" Tsuna pulled back slightly when he heard those words. On Haru's tear stricken face is a beautiful smile. Tsuna smiled back and pulled her closer. His lips touched her soft lips gently as if afraid that he would break her. But Haru pulled him towards her and deepen the kiss.

"Finally…" The other Guardians sighed in relief at that loving scene.

"Humph…You guys still don't understand what this means, do you?" Reborn smirked at them in his adult form. They just shook their head and stared at the mischievous guy.

"This means Haru will be Tsuna's future wife…Which also means…?" Reborn gave them a small hint. And most of them widened their eyes in shock.

"Which means…I'll have to face that stupid woman everyday…?" Gokudera mumbled out and groaned.

"Ahaha…Haru isn't that bad…" Yamamoto laughed in an awkward way and everyone stared at him as though he was insane.

"…Well…She isn't that bad…When she's not angry with us…" Yamamoto mumbled out.

"Kufufu…It seems I can't play tricks on other people anymore…" {Note: Since Haru is a spy, she can see through illusions.}

"Mukuro-sama…Please do refrain yourself from doing that…We really don't want any dead body in the mansion…" {Dead body a.k.a. Mukuro}

"I can't fight with Hibari anymore…" {Ryohei fighting with Hibari = Mansion destroyed}

"Can't eat sweets…" {Haru is strict with Lambo about his health}

"…" {Guess everyone should know who this is…}

The Guardians groaned in frustration then smiled slightly. Even though they have to be more careful around Haru now, at least Tsuna can finally be happy with Haru.

"Ehem…Were all of you eavesdropping?" They stiffened at the sweet voice. After turning their back and confirming it is Haru who is standing behind them and smiling sweetly, they immediately broke into a run.

"COME BACK HERE! IT'S SO RUDE TO EAVESDROP ON SOMEONE!"

….

All in all, even though they can't go back to time and change everything, they still got together with even deeper bonds. And that is all that matters to the two them.

~*The End*~

* * *

Hi! Rin here! This is one of the projects that I took over from Hoshina-chan and Mina-chan! Well, it is their work until the flashback started and the rest is mine! This is the first attempt of mine at writing something so please review and give me some comments! Thank you!


End file.
